Choke
by Malveillant
Summary: Flames Will Rot ::A.U. Fiction:: Original Character Point of View.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh… Damn it…

AGHHHHHHH! I have no muses with me! I have to do it alone! ToT Well, anyway, this is ANOTHER excerpt from my mind that is also a one-shot… it has no plot really; it's that kind of thing where you just want to write… So... It doesn't spin off of anything and it doesn't spin off INto anything... Yay for my non-making-sense-ish-ness!

And, forgive my bad grammar and shiz… : D

**ALSO**-**CAITABEE! IF YOU READ THIS! YOU MUST EMAIL ME BECAUSE I CAN'T EMAIL YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE SO A LONG TIME AGO, BUT, YOU'RE EMAIL ISN'T IN YOUR PROFILE!**

ON WITH THE FIC!

_Thoughts_

_**Fear**_

"Speech"

"**YELLING"**

Emphasized

**-START-**

_Where am I?_

_**In a city… **_

_What town is this? _

**_Domino City… you should know this place well… _**

_Why is it dark? _

_**It's nightfall… **_

_Why am I running? _

**_Because I am trying to kill you… _**

_Where am I running to? _

_**Somewhere to get away**… _

_Who am I running from? _

_**Me… **_

_Who is Me? _

_**I am You… **_

_Who… Am I?_

_(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)_

Everything was so blurry, I could barely see the shady, tattered, dark buildings that rose around me like jagged boulders, ready to fall and crush my aching body until there was only a faint blood spot left on the face of earth to show that I had been alive. The sky roared at me, telling me to die and rot in the bowels of a giant blobbing mass of a creature that would take over ten thousand years to digest anything as I tried to cry out but couldn't from the lack of air going in and out of my lungs.

The heavy, thick rain drops slapped me, abused me, as I gasped in huge pained breaths while begging my legs that were screaming in agony to keep pumping themselves across the harsh, slick, and cracked concrete sidewalk of this unknown place.

Thank God, though I can see that I am big and muscly in a manly manner, I am quite fast without shoes.

No one was out in this place; it was too dark, night time in a mystery devil town known as Domino… _I've never heard of Domino…well, I don't remember a Domino… _Not a single one of the towering street lights were on as I sped up, I could hear it closing in on me on this desolate seemingly untouched-by-a-clean-spirit hell hole.

A pungent stench was everywhere; it had soaked into everything, giving it a permanent stink. I had never been anywhere like this before_… at least… I don't think I have…_ I slipped nearly but kept pounding my feet into the ground, trying to keep my speed as I heard a cat screech; this made me jump, but I had to keep running… from him… from her… from them… from it… I had no idea what I was running from, but I knew if I was caught by whatever was chasing after me, I wouldn't like it one bit; and also… I didn't know when I had started running…

_Where did I start running from…?_

Each connection that my feet made with the ground sent a stinging wave through my bones, a pain that laughed at me, teasing me, chanting over and over that I was going to collapse.

Small strands of my hair stuck to my face and made my terrible vision even worse as I nearly fell to the rain pattered ground yet again. Something was wrong with my sight, it seemed all too unrealistically flat and there was too much black; dark lines surrounded all, like they were slowly nibbling away at the edges everything…_ or did I always see like this? _

The thick hair on my head was sopping wet, just to show how hard it was raining, every inch of my thickly hair covered head was dripping with water and running into my eyes. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I kept my balance, being saved from the stumble, and used my scraped hands to keep myself up, using them as an impetus, getting my momentum back up again as I slid around a building corner, using my hands and feet to fly like a hysteric animal.

Here was another problem; I was in a soaking baggy white shirt which gave sight to black panties hidden underneath the hem and absolutely nothing else, _if someone were to see me… they'd know something was wrong… I'm running around in under garments… well, I think that they would know that I'm in trouble…_

My skin had goose bumps all over from the freezing water and it wailed to be hid from the angry weather. My legs were the worst of it all, no matter where my fleeting steps landed, water splashed up and tried to tear my muscles away with the bitter coldness. I took another wild turn, able to get my hands up from the ground and in the position of a true sentient being, sliding wide like a semi truck because of the slippery ground.

I gurgled on a few large rain drops that had popped into my mouth as it had dropped open; I had to scratch my way backwards, fearfully coming to a halt…

_Oh no…_

I fell back onto my butt, sitting in what was most likely sewage water and litter, as I stared into a bleak and evil alley way… _does it have a way out on the other side?_ _Please… please, I need to run…but I don't know where… _I suddenly heard them again, its steps slowing… its breath inhaling and exhaling… I felt its eyes suddenly land on me once again; _it knows where I am, it's going to get me! But what is going to get me? I can't think about it, I have to run!_

I took no time at all to stand and shoot directly into the foreboding alley, leaping over big black bags full of garbage, darting between tall metal cans, and monstrous boxes known as dumpsters full of God knows what.

The smell was even ranker here; I gagged as I looked around the stooping walls, scanning for an escape as I missed running over a huge rat with beady, black penetrating eyes just barely.

I now realized I was crying, I could tell the difference from the streams of liquid trickling down on my face; the rain was cold and harsh where my tears were warm and enveloping.

The bricks of the buildings on either sides of me, time-worn and cracked beyond any repair, were covered in a gross grime, graffiti was in sparing places, _this mustn't be a good neighborhood… have I ever been in a bad neighbor hood? Have I ever been in a neighborhood in general? _

Franticly and very thankfully, a ladder caught my eyes, black, rusted metal savior that went to the roof top, but, there wasn't a way of getting up there with out being able to jump, _I have to try… My Mum or Dad could save me… but, who is my Mum? Who is my Dad? Where are my Mum and my Dad? Why can't I remember anything?_

My head throbbed as I tried to remember my parents, but no two special people came to image in my mind… _everyone remembers their parents! Something's wrong… I can't remember my Mum… or my Dad!_

I choked a bit as I gave a leaping jump into the air with my hands out stretched for the first level of the metal chute, successfully getting hold of the railing. I was surprised as I found that I had enough strength to pull myself up all the way, there had been a sliver of doubt that I couldn't do it.

I heard _it_… _no…_ _them _coming, their footsteps solemn sounding, and their breathing erratic. Sensing this, I began to scurry up to the roof, slipping several times but able to keep steady as I gripped anything with my tattered hands… _what happened to my hands anyway? Why… Oh… fuck… My head! Why does my head hurt! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Please, God, tell me what went wrong! What is wrong with me! _

A surprised sound came from the back of my throat as I peered down through the slippery ladder only to see one of them hop up onto the first level, having a hideous speed… _no!_ I pried my eyes away and went for the roof top, _I gotta run!_ I inhaled deeply as I had reached the roof, hoisting myself onto a ledge and down onto the roof itself, the other had joined the fast one on the latter, having great speed also, but not as much as the first.

As my wet socked feet touched the wet, dirty ground of the roof, I saw a major flaw in my doings. I began to dance in place, alternating between foot to foot, as I slapped my hands to my face; the rain still battering me with their relentless and infinite demon drops… _maybe going to the roof wasn't such a good idea… where am I going to go now?_

There was no where for me to go, no where to run… _wait!_ I stopped dancing and saw a similar metal chute on the opposite side of the roof, a ways away. I let another surprised sound as the first had gotten up to the roof, my head flying back to see a human figure, distorted by my vision; it was a he… really gruff sounding, raspy inhaling and a growling snarl.

A tweak in my mind told me I had once knew the sound of this person… but, it wasn't good memory… _I have to keep running!_ I ignored the words that spilled from the man's mouth, which sounded like babbling any way, and bolted towards the other latter; he growled loudly and spoke again to the other who had reached the roof also, that was a man too… not as raspy, lighter, but still very… mean.

_And… I can… remember this voice too… but, who are they? Why are they after me? … WHO AM I?_

With this last question, the back of my skull throbbed as a horrifyingly loud cackle filled my entire hearing sensors all too suddenly…

_Oh my God! It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS!_

My first instinct was to stop all actions and scratch and tug and beat my head to make the noise stop, but, I knew they would get me then… _I have to keep going…_ I skidded to the new metal chute, throwing my tired and wasted body over the edge, _I know I have to keep going… but I don't think I can hold up much longer…_

I was able to cough out what sounded like a cry of fear as I was nearly ensnared by a groping hand as I had jumped over onto the ladder, sliding down the unsafe steps on my backside, not caring that I was going to receive bruises from this later… if there was a later. I went to the next set of dangerous slippery metal stairs, terror was instilled upon my chest as I felt both of them go on the ladder, _I won't be able to run; they're too close…_

I looked to the ground as I slipped down on my rump for then entire set of stairs for this level, still not caring if I was going to get scrapes and bruises… _it isn't too far… I'll jump…_ the cackle had started to subside, my head coming down from total and absolute throes of agony.

I had stopped myself, bracing against the side railing with my feet and hands, pulling myself to a standing position as I surveyed the ground… many garbage bags full of garbage… something to land on. My heart beat against my rib cage wildly as I threw myself over the railing, feet first. I heard the lighter sounding man holler out, but I couldn't understand what he had said as I had let out a pained oof, the balls of my feet had taken most of the impact as I had to duck and roll once I had reached the ground, this act was probably the most ungraceful thing I had ever done in my entire life… _garbage isn't as soft as I hoped it would be…_

My body screamed as I sat up right and stood to run again, rebelling and protesting. This alley was an exact replica of the one I had ran into, grimy, dank, polluted, and rats skittering all over.

As I took a step forward to run, my muscles ceased. I tilted my head back and I sounded horrible as I groaned; I teetered forward slowly, my feet tripping over each other, knees using the threat of collapse, swaying from side to side, buckling dangerously, oh so close to falling; my head hurt like all hell and I didn't know why, my body hurt because I'm running in this town called domino from two people I don't know…

_What the fuck is going on! _

**_Oh… nothing… but if I could really achieve what I want, you would be dying right now… and then, you would be mine… forever._**

I stumbled forward as a voice came to me, the pain in my skull, which had started to recede, flared and had reached a new pinnacle, making my spine feel like it each vertebra disc was being ripped from one another and as if my head were in a vice that was crushing my brains and bone to a sticky and repulsive mush.

I looked around at the nothing around me; no one was anywhere, except for the two coming for me…

_Where are you?_

**_I'm in your head…_**

_In… in my head?_

**_Yes… I've always resided here… don't you remember…?_**

_No… No you haven't… I-I… I can't remember! I CAN'T REMEMBER!_

My attention was ripped away from the person in my head who said that they wanted me dead to a hand that had grasped the back of my neck and yanked me backwards; automatically, like that, my mouth opened and I screamed, or screeched, at the sharp nails burrowing themselves into my skin.

_They had caught me! No! I have to run! I have to run!_ The hand that had grabbed my neck tried to cover my mouth as another hand, coming from behind as well, reached around my shoulders and clamped me tight against the man's small but intensely strong torso.

I couldn't let this happen, I needed to get away… for… some reason. _I can't let them catch me!_ I stopped screeching as I threw my elbow into the man's gut with all the strength I could muster, and, surprisingly, it was enough to indent the scarier, gruffer man's stomach.

He grunted and his hands released me as he lost his breath from the force of the jab I gave him, I walked forward, away from him, but my tottering steps didn't get far as my legs gave way and I fell forward, landing on my right hip and shoulder, hissing and whimpering at all of this pain. My head swirled as I tried to breathe.

I flopped onto my back, not able to support myself even while lying as more words bubbled from the softer sounding man as he appeared over me, kneeling beside me.

This closeness was utterly terrifying, and, I had no idea why…

Were these people out to kill me like the one in my head?

I stared at the soaked cloth of the man's knee, and I tried to get up once again, so I wouldn't have to stare at those pants. Or the wearer. I could not make out his face, only the outline of his body, because, the darkness of the sky and the rain clouded out everything so that you could only see the outlines of whoever was standing over you. "Iie!" the sound ee-ay came from his mouth as his hands pressed me back down to the dirty ground, stopping me from going further and succeeding in making me swallow even more chemical filled raindrops…

_Iie means… no… _

_Iie is no… in Japanese… _

_I'm in Japan! I'm not from Japan, am I?_

**_No, you're not from Japan… Ha! Look at you! I doubt that a Japanese female could be as large and as stupid as you, Pet…_**

I winced at the taunting, spiteful words that it had used, and, not a moment later, I let out an agonized shout as someone had kicked me in the side, the scarier man, furious that I had struck him. The one kneeling beside me used more angry foreign words and he struck out at the standing one, connecting with his thigh. The two growled at each other as my head lolled to the side, cheek touching the concrete, as I writhed, clutching my side and sobbing pathetically through my hissings of aches and pains.

A scream of madness that had been longing to come out from some time was finally able to break my barriers and I bellowed louder than I ever thought a human could bellow. I bared my teeth in anger now; I was sure to be sad and scared in a few moments, so I had best savor this rage while it lasted.

I threw my head back up towards the sky and cared not that the large drops fell into my eyes that were already wet. I hissed out through clenched teeth and spoke through them also as if I were a rabid cat

"**JUST WHO ARE YOU!**"

My brows, furrowed so tightly that my forehead had began hurting, instantly fell slack as they both laughed at me.

"Did you hear that? She doesn't know who we are!" The standing one said cruelly, kneeling down as well, so that I was surrounded, cornered, trapped, smothered more than I ever had been, memory or no memory. I made out that this one had longer hair than the other and it was as slopping as mine.

"You know, this might be why no female will even get near you after five seconds of hearing you speak, idiot… You scare them all to death"

"Oh? But Death is Fun!"

"Only to you and your obscenely simple and twisted ways… Now… My Dear, you don't remember us at all? Or, have you not even seen our faces yet because your incredibly speedy flight?"

The first one to kneel leaned closer to me, hovering as my eyes focused on dark skin and beautiful, dead, lavender eyes outlined in elegant black makeup. He had lighter hair that even while wet, was spiked up in the air.

"Out of the way, I want to get a closer look of her! The damn thing… who would have thought that she was so fast… And strong… Hmmm…" A white hand pushed the other's head aside, glaring at me with dark sienna, livelier… and more dangerous and insane eyes.

"I have no idea why I put up with you…" the darker one growled, looking up from me for a moment

"The sex is good, remember? H-heh heh… We might add someone in bed tonight, as well…"

"It would make me happy if we did…" My eyebrows arched greatly and they both laughed loudly, forgetting the surroundings.

"You don't remember us at all? Nothing?" The Darker one asked, absent mindedly peeling a strand of hair off my nose. I couldn't answer them, and, I stared with blank eyes; I sucked in my lower lip discreetly and bit it incredibly hard, almost hard enough for it to break skin.

"What are _you_? A retard that can only let out guttural sounds and scream the one phrase '_who are you_'? Speak!"

The White one growled in agitation, put his entire body over me, grabbed my face and neck, and started to squeeze. He cut off my air and dug his long nails into my cheek. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to jerk away, failing

"Stop that! You're going to kill the thing before we even get her anywhere!" The Dark one snarled in protest, but, he didn't step in to take him off, he merely watched.

"I don't care if she's damaged; I want her to say something! Anything!" He squeezed tighter and dug further into my face and, I couldn't bare it any longer, I let it out and threw my hands up, grasping the wet cloth of his shirt and pushing with all the strength that my arms would allow me to muster.

"STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! OR WHO I AM! PLEASE, JUST STOP!" I was released instantly after screeching.

"Well, WELL! All the more fun then!" The white one beamed in this darkness. "We know who you are however… but, you'll have to do certain tasks for us in order to learn about yourself. This is what I'll give you for now; you dropped it right when you started running, and, it's a little taste of what we know of you…"

He rose up off his knees a little bit and grabbed something from his back pocket, and, he dangled it about my nose.

It was a trinket, a golden cross with the jewel in the middle missing, and, my eyes widened at the sight of it. _I know who gave this to me!_ My hand snatched it out of his hand; this cross had just been the key to opening up who I was. It was as if someone turned on the memory faucet to my brain, it all rushed in…

_I know who I am! I know what voice was! It was only my fear talking to me! Only my fea-_

I gasped loudly, ripping my eyes from the cross to the two watching me…

"Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh Damn it, I'm dead, I'm dead… This isn't real, this isn't real…" I clapped my hands over my face, the cross scratching against my lips. I knew who they were… "You're Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik…?" I asked, not removing my hands.

"You remember now? Well, it takes a little fun out of it, but, oh well…" They laughed, softly, with a dark foreboding undertone to every inhale... They didn't even have to answer

"Oh no… Oh no… Oh no no no no no no…" I shook my head back and forth; little splashes came up as Bakura laughed

"Oh no no no no no no? It's more like Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes…"

_(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)_

HAHA! I'm such a crappy writer, I just write little blurbles about what I feel… xDDDDD One day, I will start on my old fic again and hopefully start up with a new one… X3 Oh, review please!

P.S. And Fear rarely makes sense to you and most of the time, Fear does want you dead. So Nyeh.Wheeee!


End file.
